


Heat

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [15]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dehydration, Gen, Sunburn, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is left outside in the heat until he talks.
Series: Discord Whump Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: left in the heat

Hiccup had nothing to protect him from the sun. He was naked, tied to a post out in the middle of a field, completely exposed. If a wild animal wanted to come along and eat him up, he was vulnerable to that too. 

But the sun was his biggest concern. Certainly his guards, who were switched out every hour, wouldn’t let an animal come along and get him. But they were sure to let the sun get him. That’s why he’d been stripped and left out here. He wouldn’t tell Viggo where another Dragon Eye lens was, so he was stuck like this. And he’d be stuck like this all day, and possibly for more days, until he talked. Well, Viggo wouldn’t kill him. At least he knew that. Prolonged exposure to the sun like this could most definitely kill. But that was one less thing Hiccup had to worry about. 

It was only morning, but it was hot already, the summer sun beating down on him. He’d curled up his legs to his chest to protect his nether regions, but that was all the protection they were getting. His legs would certainly burn, and so would the rest of him that was exposed. At least he didn’t have to worry about his back too much, as it was pressed up against the post. He was tied up sitting, his hands bound behind him with coarse rope. Of course the Hunters couldn’t have used a softer rope to make his captivity more comfortable. This wasn’t about comfort. This was about wills and information, and Hiccup had to have the will to not give it up. Toothless was captured with him, kept in one of the cages on a ship, far away from where Hiccup was now. He didn’t have his prosthetic. He had no chance of getting to him. 

Hiccup realized that thirst would eventually become a problem too. While at the moment he was comfortable, the elements would eventually get to him. It was only a matter of time. 

The sun glared and beat down on him, rising higher in the sky. It was the middle of summer, when the sun didn’t set, so he could be left out here for who knew how long? Hiccup had had sunburns before, albeit mild. They had still hurt. Whatever burn he was going to come out of this with was going to hurt much worse. 

As the sun rose higher, it grew hotter. Hiccup wished he had some shade, some water, some clothing. But it was just the heat and his naked skin. 

Hiccup began to grow thirsty. He turned his head to look at his guards. They were switching out their posts. So he’d been here for some time. Maybe one of them would take pity on him.

“Can I have some water?” Hiccup asked. 

The guards looked to each other, then shook their heads in what seemed like amusement. 

“Viggo said not to give you any.”

“Please, I’m so thirsty.”

“Shut up.”

So, Hiccup did. He looked out across the field, then up at the sky. It was a clear, cloudless day, the azure of the sky wide open before him. It looked like good weather for flying. He wished he was flying, rather than being conditioned to this. 

Looking at himself, he could tell that his skin was beginning to turn red. It didn’t hurt quite yet, and maybe wouldn’t for some time, but the burns were beginning to take shape. 

Hiccup grew bored as time passed. He dozed against the post, the heat making him feel tired. He was thirsty, but there was nothing he could do about that. When he awoke, his skin felt like it was aching and burning, and when he looked it was definitely red. He felt dizzy from thirst and heat, and he wondered when he would be let back inside. It was a test of wills - his against Viggo’s - and he was determined to win.

Time passed. He felt like his body was overheating. Hiccup groaned, rested his head against the post. His head ached and he felt weak. But no matter how long he would be left out here, he wouldn’t cave and give the information that Viggo wanted. 

The sun was unrelenting. Hiccup wished he had cover from it, but he was left out in the heat, vulnerable to it. He groaned again, closed his eyes. He really wasn’t feeling good. His skin was probably hot to the touch, and he desperately needed water. 

More time passed. Hiccup was losing track of it, even with the sun telling him the time. He didn’t want to look at it, didn’t want to face his tormentor. He struggled against the post, but the rope chafing against his burned wrists made him cry out. 

He lost consciousness again, either from the heat or the dehydration, he didn’t know. He woke to someone untying his ropes, and then was hefted into someone’s arms. He grunted at the pain of the burns touching someone else, tried to cover himself to keep his dignity, though there wasn’t much dignity left in being dried out and burned like this.

“No,” Hiccup said. A glance through lidded eyes showed that the person carrying him was Viggo. He wasn’t going to give him the information he wanted. 

Viggo said nothing, and Hiccup closed his eyes again, feeling too weak to do anything, to fight. Besides, he couldn’t fight. They were surrounded by Dragon Hunters and he didn’t have his prosthetic or his dragon. 

Hiccup was yanked from unconsciousness by the touch of heat on his skin. He screamed, struggled, flailed. This rewarded him with water splashing about, and he realized it was hot. He’d been submerged in a tub of hot water after having been left out in the sun and burned all day.

Panicking, hurting, Hiccup tried to get out, but strong hands on his shoulders kept him in.

“You need a bath, my dear.”

“Not in  _ hot  _ water! Ow!” The heat was excruciating on his burned skin. He struggled some more, but Viggo’s touch just hurt him. Finally, Hiccup gave up, stopped thrashing around. He just sat in the hot water. There would have been tears on his face but he was too dehydrated to make any.

He knew Viggo was doing this on purpose, that he was just trying to hurt him some more to get him to talk. But, Hiccup wouldn’t do it. He would put up with the hot bath despite feeling like he was burning from the inside out.

“Now, think of anything while you were out in the sun?” Viggo asked, beginning to scrub soap into Hiccup’s wet hair.

“No,” Hiccup told him, glaring down at the water, wishing it was cool. He winced as he shifted. He never thought he’d be getting a bath from Viggo Grimborn, but here he was. 

“Not even something like the Dragon Eye lenses?”

“It was too damn hot to think,” Hiccup spat, and some of that was true. He felt like his brain had been fried. 

Hiccup cried out as Viggo dunked his head under the water, got a mouthful of it, came up choking and spluttering. Gods, his face was  _ searing!  _ It felt like someone was trying to scrape it off with a hot knife, and then had splattered it in oil. He wanted to cry, but the best he could do was make the sounds like he was. And he felt pathetic for it. 

Hiccup didn’t say anything else as Viggo finished bathing him. He struggled some more, screamed at the touch of his hands on his burning skin. Finally, he was being lifted out of the bath that felt like boiling water, and was settled down on a fur rug to dry. Hiccup almost relaxed, but he realized he was set beside a burning fire. He cringed, tried to crawl away, but movement hurt too much. He sagged against the rug, making a choked sobbing sound. 

“I won’t… tell you a-anything.” 

“It’ll take you three days to die of dehydration,” Viggo said matter-of-factly, as if he hadn’t heard Hiccup. “Now of course, I won’t let that happen, but keeping you on the edge of death won’t be such a bad thing, now will it?”

“Water,” Hiccup begged. “Please, give me some water.” He was so thirsty he considered drinking the dirty bath water. But he couldn’t get over there even if he wanted. He felt like his skin was going to crackle and peel off. 

“I’ll allow you a little bit.” Viggo leaned down with a cup of water in his hands, and Hiccup greedily took it and drank as fast as he could. Once it was gone, he felt like it had hardly been there in the first place. He wanted more. He  _ needed  _ more. His body demanded it. 

“Now, enjoy your rest,” Viggo said. 

Hiccup knew he wouldn’t, knew that he would sleep fitfully, lulled into senselessness by the heat of the flames, that sweat would pool in the crevices of his body and leave him shivering. As he closed his eyes, curled into the fetal position, Hiccup hoped for rescue. 


End file.
